Talk:The Price is Right
Carline Earring can be appraised from this assault.--Theone Unicorn 22:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Bloody daggers hundred fists or triple attack? I'm not sure that Bloody daggers has the hundred fists mentioned in the article. My experience would put it as having a near 100% of triple attack which seems like hundred fists. Agawulf 23:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Just did this recently, they appear to attack 100% Triple Attack, with low delay, which would make it appear like Hundred Fists (though it likely isn't actually Hundred Fists). --Webjester 21:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) "Easily" Tanked by NIN Just added a verification tag to this : : Dont be fooled by this a nin/dnc cant tank "easily" this boss providing decent/good gear, only a very well geared nin/dnc can stand it. Once your shadows are down you're screwed and nearly every spell will one shot you (hume nin) and since this boss can triple attack AND intimidate you it's very unlikely you will always have some shadows up. Please people be cool on using the word "easily". It can definitely be tanked by a nin /dnc but it gives very little (inexistent ?) room for error. I tried to do it with an awkward setup : nin/dnc, war/nin, drk/sam, smn/sch, whm/sch, cor/rng. We ended up with 0/9 with 2 try @ 30%ish. Everytime we got screwed because nin was caught without shadow by an instant cast Tier IV that one shot him. our NIN was decent/good geared and play pretty well just had bad luck. Even with stunning all -ga spells you will be screw by his AoE stun move that rip your shadows then if any timer are down and it start casting a Tiers IV it's over (even not mentionning his ability to intimidate you past 40%....). Just to inform people that want to try blink tank on it to be very well prepared. Pikashlt from Gilgamesh --Pikashit 15:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 95: Successful set-up was 2xSMN, 1xBLU/NIN, 1xWHM/RDM. This was the first of the 1st Lt Assaults we attempted. We tried it once before with 1xPUP/DNC, 1xBLU/NIN, 1xNIN/DNC, but failed with about 20% on the mob. I definitely agree with the above testimonial about NIN tank being rough/impossible (at least without a rockin' healer) because of -ga spells. Changing our set-up was definitely a great idea, as the Dveger went down without trouble and his summons weren't even an issue. Only the dagger summon had time to come down, and Garuda killed it easily then was able to go back to the Dverger. A no-stress fight once we got our set-up right. Cumaea 13:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Level 99: Success, 2 well geared SMNs, 1 using Garuda, 1 using Ifrit, and a RDM/WHM. RDM did Shell on everyone and Refresh II. Pets were sent in, once they had hate, RDM used Saboteur Para II, and Slow II as well as Addle Bio II and Poison II, nothing was Resisted. SMNs spammed Blood pacts, using garuda to heal the avatars as needed. Was at 5% when it called its first weapon and was dead before the weapon could do any real damage to any of the avatars.--Duzell-Levi (talk) 03:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC)